Spider-Man and the Three Witches
by crazywriter84
Summary: A new group of vilains come into New York City, the Three Witches. Casting bad spells close before it is Halloween. Peter Parker/Spider-Man has them up his sleeve. While at home keeping his second identity in secret from Aunt May and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. (A short story drifitng between parody and humor.) Enjoy Spidey fans!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Spidey fans! if you happen to have read the reviews, I've cleaned it all up that there should be no confusions. Have fun reading!

* * *

It is the month of fall and Halloween, October. In New York City a strong cold wind from the north blows through the streets and alleys. All the people wore thick-layered coats and jackets, gloves, scarfs and hats. Small clouds of condensation puffed from the mouths like an old steam train and lightly reddened noses, reminded exaggerated of Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Street beggars rubbed their hands and chest to keep warm while finding a warm shelter for the night and begging for spare change. Cars and lorries honked in the traffic jam while the famous yellow cabs slithered barely through the vast traffic. All that was clearly visible to young Peter Parker from his office window, from the 34th floor of the Daily Bugle newspaper company. He sat behind the desk writing on a report, sometimes halted to think and looked out the window. Suddenly a row was heard outside his office. It was the barking voice of John Jonah Jameson the top boss of the company, complaining as per usual about "Spider-Man". Nothing good really. Once or twice Peter nearly had the nerve to confront him, but at the back of his head he knew he would get fired for that. The very reason why it didn't happen. With great power, comes great responsibility. Were the words Peter would remind to himself. Peter stopped writing and looked at his silver digital wristwatch. It was the time for many workers to leave. Quickly Peter stood up and stretched himself a bit as if he had been sleeping. Then he put on his marine blue rain jacket and headed out of the office. By the elevator there was also a "traffic jam", so it took long till he managed to get out of the building like every evening when the working hours were over. Once outside the icy wind stung like tiny needles upon his face and hands. Small clouds were puffing from his mouth as he headed towards the next train station. While walking he took out of his pocket his smartphone and settled the earphones on to listen to the radio. But not just any channel to enjoy music, to listen the police reports and news. Remaining always prepared to become Spider-man to help and protect the innocent, among them his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and Aunt May. He waited patiently for his train to arrive at the station and listened carefully to the radio. His eyes wandered from time to time around him incase trouble was around the corner to leap on him.

_Till now there hasn't been a single report where I can jump in. My spider senses say that I shouldn't lie back. Probably because I'm not used to have a fully normal day like Aunt May is always expecting. And yet, why do I have a feeling that the day won't be normal? Oh well, maybe first late at night. Man it's freezing! ..._

Peter gave a short shiver and rubbed his hands before tucking them into his trouser pockets. After a few minuets his train arrived.

_Mhmm. Maybe something might happen in the train. Man it will be hard to appear as Spider-man in there!_

Wondered Peter suspiciously while stepping in the train and stood close to a window. Briefly he was able to picture himself the idea: Peter Parker running like a mad man trough the train, taking off his shirt, jacket, trousers and shoes. Nearly like an eager stripper. A woman screams out of fear or disgust, Peter calls out an apology revealing his costume while a black masked villain chases after him with a sharp knife at hand. Suddenly Peter is trapped and turned facing him, only half dressed. He wore his mask alright, top and gloves but no trousers and shoes, only his sportive underwear in black.

_Oh boy!_

Peter sighed and looked out the window.

"Everyone please remain calm, this is a robbery and we mean this serious. These here are no water pistols; no one has to get hurt as long you cooperate. Now, all your values into this box. Come on, we're on a tight schedule as it is." Announced a deep manly voice calmly from the other end of the wagon of were Peter was. Peter looked down to have a look at the man. Three armed men in black-leathered trousers, boots and dusters. Big pistols and rifles at hand, dark tinted sunglasses and few inches long curly black hair. Their skin was dark like that of an African native.

_Well speak of the devil! This time with a touch of "Matrix", I think._

While few people began to hesitate and hand their values to the robbers, Peter was able to sneak towards the toilet cabin.

_Occupied! Great! Just the thing that was missing!_

Suddenly a chilly wind stung his nose, a window ahead of the cabin was slightly open.

_Well, better than nothing._

Thought Peter with an annoyed sigh and quickly climbed out. Suddenly a hand grabbed his left foot from the window. Peter was hanging half on the roof of the train. The cold wind stung even greater against his face

"Oh no you won't you little monkey!" Roared one of the robbers, gripping tightly to his foot. Trying to pull him in.

_Monkey? You've been hanging too long in the south, in my opinion._

Peter gave a strong kick with the grabbed foot against the upper wall of the train. Immediately there was the cracking sound of bones and a cry of agony. Quickly the hand released his foot. Rapidly Peter climbed onto the roof and removed his clothes. Wore on shoes, cloves and finally the mask. Cautiously Peter or now in costume Spider-man, crawled down to a window at the opposite side of the wagon head down. Seeing clearly the wounded robber leaning against the very window where Spider-man was at the moment, clinging to his wounded arm and moaned in pain. Another robber was looking out the window from where Peter climbed out. Quickly Spider-man crawled up to the roof, shot a web-slinger on the roof of the train and swung into the window where he peeked before. Glass shattered, many people gasped or screamed and the wounded man was knocked out on the floor.

"What the-" Gave the other robber from the window, with widened eyes of surprise. Quick-witted he lifted the pistol to Spider-man and began to shoot. Spider-man dodged the pullets with the help of his spider senses. Within seconds the ammunition of the pistol were empty, shooting blanks. "Fuck." Spoke the robber to himself, gawking at the empty revolver and then to Spider-man.

"Now it's my turn." Gave Spider-man with a hint of childish merriment.

Within a few punches he tied quickly the robber up along with the knocked out, wounded robber with his webs. As Spider-man looked at the other end of the wagon, where he first saw the robbers. There stood one lonely robber with a trembling rifle pointed at him.

"Don't come any closer! I mean it!" Yelled the fearful man, drops of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Spider-man froze.

_Damn! He can shoot the others or me!_

Quickly the robber grabbed a middle-aged man in a suit by the shoulders, pointing then the rifle to the man's head.

"I mean it!" He repeated.

_Damn, damn and damn again!_

"I'll get out at the next station, this will be me reassurance that you will not follow me." Called out the man, winning slowly some self-confidence.

The sight of it remained Spider-man frozen. The hostage tried at first to struggle himself, but it was no use. Sweat of fear were rolling down from his forehead like tears.

Suddenly the lights of the train flickered as the train drove into a tunnel. Spider-man wasn't there facing the robber. The robber began to look around him. Suddenly he heard very close someone clearing his throat. Instinctively he looked right above him to the ceiling of the wagon. Spider-man leapt on him, aiming for the rifle. The robber was able to give out a high-pitched cry of fear. Soon the robber was tied too in webs like his comrades. He groaned and moaned, fighting against the web.

"There's no need to fight against that, only the police or I can help you. But, lets just say, today I'm not in the mood." Joked Spider-man and made his exit out the same window where he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh dear, it's seven o'clock and Peter isn't here yet." Spoke a woman with shoulder long straight salt and pepper hair with sky-blue eyes, lightly worried. Pacing up and down the kitchen with her arms crossed. Under her eyes were hints of darker shades of sleepless nights but well covered with make up and few small wrinkles of age. She wasn't alone in the kitchen; a much younger woman leaned against the doorway of the kitchen door. She had long lightly waved red hair over her shoulders and grass green eyes. Her rosy cheeks and red painted lips from make up concealed her pale complexion.

"Don't worry May. Maybe the train's a bit late tonight. He'll surely come." She comforted with a calming voice.

"I hope so." Gave Aunt May.

_Damn! I'm late! I promised to be tonight on time; sadly promises are made to be broken. Hope Aunt May won't get the impression that I am a promise breaker or something like that. She will surely ask me again where I've been. Shall I tell her and MJ the naked truth? No! That's maddening! Aunt May will get a heart attack and MJ will think I'm just obsessed or mad._

Thought Peter while swinging towards home past many darkened buildings that gave an eerie look under the moonlight and street lamps. He was able to picture the action very vividly: Peter quickly announces that he has something important to say and that is it the naked truth. Quickly like lightening he rushes up the stairs to his room and returns dressed in his costume as Spider-Man. Mary Jane begins to laugh nearly falling off from her chair and making small circle movements with the finger close to her head while Aunt May stutters of amazement, turning pale and begins to cry. Rapidly her sadness turns to anger and accuses Peter for putting his life in danger while she had made a vow to herself to protect and help him since the loss of Uncle Ben. Suddenly she gasps for air and collapses to the ground. Her muscle tensed hands over her heart. R. I. P. Aunt May. Peter cries out to the sky in frustration.

After a while he shook his head in order to shake it off and arrived home by landing on the roof, he quickly listened what the two women maybe talking.

_Damn! I'm late alright, but I'm here. And MJ is here? What a lovely surprise!_

Quickly Peter crawled to his bedroom window that was slightly open. Rapidly he took off the costume, shoved them under the bed and drew out something casual from his wardrobe. A pair of long jeans, white t-shirt printed with an album picture of his favorite band (Nico & Vinz). White socks and red white colored Nike sneakers. Grabbed quickly a brown leathered jacket and climbed out the window again. Walked around the house towards the main door and rang the doorbell. Soon Aunt May answered the door, close behind her stood Mary Jane.

"Peter! Thank god you're here! We've been worried about you." Exclaimed Aunt May with joy of seeing Peter and embraced him. Peter embraced her and closed his eyes for a moment. When the embrace opened his eyes wandered to May Jane.

"Hey MJ! Didn't expect you being here tonight." Greeted Peter warmly with a kiss on her cheek and embracing her.

"I thought I'd surprise you tonight, but somehow you don't seem to be surprised." She smiled at him.

"I am surprised, just a bit tired that's all." Peter nearly whispered.

"Come on in you two or the dinner will be cold." Called Aunt May from the dinning room while scooping some food on a plate.

Peter and Mary Jane smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to the dinning room.

While eating together pleasantly, Peter suddenly heard faintly in the distance a cackling laughter of a woman. He quickly froze to listen carefully.

"Peter? Is something wrong?" Wondered Aunt May.

Peter cleared his throat. "No, nothing Aunt May."

Thought Peter while continuing to eat and at the back of his mind pictures of imagination played off the same scenery that he thought before. A shiver went down his spine. The laughter was gone; Peter hoped that nothing bad is happening at the moment. He looked to Mary Jane; she looked back at him with a warming smile. Through that smile Peter forgot all the worries and enjoyed the rest of the evening. At the end of a delightful evening, Peter escorted Mary Jane home on foot instead of going by bus together hand in hand. At the threshold of Mary Jane's house they halted, Peter embraced her gently.

"I wish tonight could go on forever." Peter nearly whispered with a dreamy look to Mary Jane's grass green eyes.

Mary Jane gave a short soft laughter. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Not yet." Grinned Peter and kissed her on the lips. As their lips parted, they looked one another with a contented smile. Slowly opening the embrace. With only quite glances and smiles they separated. Peter gave out a satisfied sigh, tucking his hands into his trousers pockets and walked peacefully back to his house. He looked up to the clear starry sky with an absent grin. Suddenly an evil cackling of a woman was heard again in the distance. Peter quickly looked around him, no one in sight. Immediately Peter set off running home. Once at home ran up the stairs to his room. Immediately stretched an arm under the bed to grab his costume. His hand grabbed only air and dust.

_Gone! How could it be gone? I remember perfectly shoving it down here._

Peter looked under the bed, only few carton boxes and dust.

_Damn! It is as a fact gone, vanished! Strange. Right now I don't have the time to be Sherlock. Now I need to be Spider-Man._

Peter rapidly stood up and walked over to the bookshelf that stood right beside the bed on the right. On the top shelf behind the tall schoolbooks, he drew out on tiptoe a similar clean folded costume.

_Luckily I have a spare one._

Within minuets he was swinging through New York City, building to building as Spider-Man. In the distance growing slowly louder and clearer he heard the cackle of a woman.

_Is it just me or is it really so? Somehow that laughter reminds me of a witch's laughter. Kind of fitting to the season, soon it's Halloween. Man! My spider senses are out of place tonight. I don't see any danger._

Wondered Peter and swung in the direction of Central Park. He halted at the edge of the roof of a tall building with a flat housetop in a crouched position. Overlooking the park and city lights of New York. The laughing stopped abruptly. All was quiet; Peter heard in the distance only the night live sounds of the city and the breeze. Suddenly Peter had the feeling of being watched. As a reflex he turned around, facing the opposite direction. Three middle-aged women with long silver wavy hair over their shoulders and pale complexions with wrinkles. They all wore long robes hanging to the ground in dark earthly colors. Their eyes were striking to Peter's impression; their pupils were big and black as the night. Due to the hair, one had her hair open and loose, the other tied it to a long braid and the last one to loose pony tail. The one with the ponytail held in her hand a long wooden stave. Cut from the roots of a certain tree. All twisted and slightly wavy due of growth and age.

_Hello? Is it Halloween?_

Peter slightly cocked his head to one side, curiosity rose. There was something about those three women. He sensed it clearly and remained cautious due to his spider senses.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the three women vanished into thin air and the cackling began again.

_What the-! Something's not right. And that laughter, this time it's clear and close. It must be coming from the park._

Noticed Peter turning back to the park.

**Help!**

It was the desperate cry of a man coming from the park.

_A job for Spidey, here I come!_

Spider-Man made his quickest way down to the park by diving off the building and swung with help of his webs into the trees. The cackling grew louder by the minuet. Spider-Man knew he was on the right track.

"There is no need to be afraid of us little man, we saved you from that brutal thief. We're here to bring peace and order into this city." Spoke a woman.

Spider-Man peeked amongst bushes few yards away. A young man sat on the ground gaping in awe at the three women Spider-Man saw before. The one with the lose hair handed to the man gently the purse.

_I must be dreaming! Why do I have the impression that they've now done something that I should have done?_

Spider-Man snug a bit closer, gently pushing a small branch of a bush aside to have a better view of the three witches. Suddenly the branch broke.

_Curses!_

Immediately at the sound of the breaking branch their heads faced towards the bush where Spider-Man was hiding. The one with the stave murmured some language and placed the stave towards the bush. A bright light flashed like lightening towards the bush.

Spider-Man jumped out of the bush on the side where a path was laid in gravel.

_This may be some serious business._

"It's Spider-Man! He's spying on us! What are you doing here?"

"My questions exactly!" Remarked Spider-Man.

The young man rapidly stood up and ran off.

"We asked first." Noted the witch with the braid in a skeptical tone.

_Some attitude._

"Honestly, your laughter just cannot be overheard. It's what led me here. Who are you guys, I mean girls?"

"We, are the Three Witches. Sister Anna, Sister Edna and I Sister Kath. Together we try to make a better city, by fighting against the law breakers and others who dare interrupting the peace." Introduced the witch with a braid.

_Since when? Not very long I presume, 'cause otherwise I wouldn't be here as Spider-Man. _

"Interrupting the peace." Repeated Spider-Man. "Since when are you three here in New York City?"

"Since when do you care?" Remarked Anna, gripping tighter to her stave. Throwing an angered glare to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was for a brief moment surprised of Anna's fierce anger, but he didn't wince.

_Really, some attitude for their age! Although I shouldn't judge a book by their cover. One thing for sure, they're a hell of something._

"Anna, manners. He could be in the future of some great help." Reminded Kath firmly to Anna.

_Help in the future? I prefer to work alone._

Spider-Man quickly had a vivid picture of how it turn out if they joined together: The three witches sat comfortably in their beach chairs, wearing sunglasses and drinking some fruity cocktail under the sun on a beach. Giving out demands to Spider-Man to save the city from a fire, clear a robbery and more. Spider-Man all covered in sweat and crawling on the sand like an alligator faints in front of the witches feet. They slowly stood up, wondering why Spider-Man is so exhausted and why there was no trouble in New York.

_Oh boy! That would definitely not happen!_

Spider-Man felt a shiver down his spine. Suddenly Edna the witch with the lose hair was circling close around Spider-Man, looking carefully at him as if he might be dangerous.

_Don't make me dizzy._

Spider-Man followed his glance. Slowly standing up straight, having his arms crossed. Quickly Edna made bigger space from Spider-Man, he was a bit taller than her.

_Damn right, respect is always a good thing._

The other two witches gave a short giggle.

_Why the giggles? Why am I actually here? I feel like I'm in high school. Why do I think that their smiles has something to do with me? In some way, it's getting awkward. Now Peter, get a grip._

Spider-Man remained firm on the outside.

"Would you be interested joining with us?" Asked Kath, eyeing Spider-Man like a vulture.

Suddenly everything was cold around Spider-Man. "No offence but I prefer to work alone." His response was firm and distant.

"Then do at least a favor, stay out of our way Spider-Man." Marked Anna, pointing her stave to him.

"I can hold to that as long as you do the right thing."

"Are you having doubts?" Wondered Edna skeptical.

"As a matter of fact I do, come on. I only know you for about five minutes. And having witches in New York City isn't something you deal with everyday. To be honest, I have difficulty imagining it how you three would keep it together."

"Nothing with parlor tricks that's for sure!" Snapped Kath. Immediately an eerie light glowed from her hands.

"Pull yourself together Kath, he didn't harm us." Anna tried soothing Kath.

"But he insulted us with words! He doubts our ability!"

"Cool down Kath, just cool down." Edna stepped in front of her.

_Temper, temper. I think I've overstayed my visit._

"It would be best that you left Spider-Man before something bad happens." Said Anna to him.

Without hesitation he spun a fresh web and swung out of sight.

_Strange characters I must say. Although old from the outside, they appear young in the inside. Oh well, there's a saying, old with appearance, young at heart. I wonder where I'd be with that age._

Immediately a flash appeared at the back of his mind: An elderly man with a long white bear hanging to the ground, a bent back walking with the support of a walking-frame down the streets of New York. In the speed of a crawling snail. Suddenly a burglar alarm sounds off at a bank across the street. The old man calls out with a shaky and soft voice to offer help and crawls slowly down an alley and appears after good half an hour in Spider-Man costume with a long white beard protruding under the mask. The police arrest immediately him instead the burglars who escaped during the half hour change.

_There I go again._

Sighed Peter while swinging on top of a building and land in a couched position at the edge of it. Overlooking 5th Avenue and its night life.


End file.
